


pride

by alybean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Analysis, Poems, Poetry, Pride, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybean/pseuds/alybean
Summary: an analysis of man’s pride.





	pride

pride is to one man’s curse as is another man’s treasure  
non other than confidence is to an egocentric’s pleasure  
deriven from boastfulness and the strength of pride  
a person so overly occupied  
with oneself, then arrogance intensifies  
one’s narcissistic tendencies solidify  
this is society’s burden, those who signify  
that they are greater than all  
and life.


End file.
